


Desert Life

by Mcrtomboy



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Content, Swearing, Violence, memory loss (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrtomboy/pseuds/Mcrtomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2014 and Bli/nd ended up taking over and Gerard and Frank are together before it happened. So it is up to the gang to take out Bli/nd but then Frank gets taken. Frank gets force to try Bli/nd new drug and well things just things just get crazy from there. 'Frank stared at the stick in his hand, there was on way in hell he was pregant. It had to be wrong, these can of things were inpossitble!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oraganlly on Mibba, being moved onto here. This is my story, Im not stealing it from the other Mcrtomboy, that is also me. Any mistakes are mine or spell check.

Party looked around trying to find Ghoul before he went over to his brother, "Hey Kobra have you seen Ghoul? I have looked everywhere for him and I haven’t found him." Party said starting to get worried that Frank hasn’t come back into the dinner yet. "No sorry Poison haven't seen him in a while don’t worry he'll pop up soon and be demanding that you two go to your guys room." He said chuckling as Party smacked him shaking his head but laughing as he went off to go find Jet and see if he had saw Ghoul.

Party was making his way to the front of the dinner when he heard a loud yell. "Let go of me you fucking bastards!" Party quickly ran to the front see Ghoul trying to fight off some dracs as he cursed seeing that his gun was too far away for him to grab. Before Party could get out his gun and kill the dracs a huge van flew up sending dust everywhere. Party coughed as he covered his eyes trying to see through the dust before he heard the vehicle pull away. 

"No!" He yelled as he toke off running through the dust as he made it through the cloud as he saw the vehicle driving off to Battery City. Party stood there shaking as he fall to the ground as he tried to fight off the tears that were threatening to spill. "Party! What happened and where’s Ghoul?" He heard Jet yell as he just shook his head before he looked up seeing that both of his friends were standing beside him. "Party what happened?" Kobar asked softly as he got down to his brothers leave as he looked at Party. 

"Fuck Mikey," he sobbed as he throw his self into Mikey's arms as he realized something was wrong, really wrong. Gerard didn’t us their real names unless they were in the dinner and even still that happened very little. "Gee what happened," he asked gently as he shot Ray a worried look as he kneeled down besides Mikey. "Guys they fucking toke Frank!" He cried as both of the men looked at each other in shock before they turned back to their leader. "Don’t worry Gerard we will get Frank back, I promise." Mikey said as Gerard nodded his head as he got up wiping away the tears realizing that Frank needed him. "Come on Kobra and Jet we got to make plans," he said as he led the two back to the dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghoul groaned as he blinked open his eyes as he looked around the white room before cursing remembering what happen. He slowly stood up testing to see if he got hurt from trying to fight off the dracs. Ghoul growled in anger as he punched the wall, he was so stupid! He should have been paying more attention around him then being lost in his own thoughts about Party. He sighed as he went back to his small bed as he waited for them to send someone to see him since he figured that they knew that he was wake because he felt like he was being watched.

Ghoul watched as the door opened as an Asian lady came in with Korse close behind her as he smirked at Ghoul. Ghoul groaned cursing to whatever high power that was watching over them because well he knew he was pretty much fucked if Korse was coming to see him. "Well hello Ghoul it’s nice to see that you are up, I thought those idiot dracs handled you a little too hard." He said as he eyed Ghoul up and down while Ghoul glared at him. 

"What do you want Korse," he said getting up as he toke a step closer as Korse pulled out his gun. "Now watch it Ghoul your alone without your silly little gang and you have no gun. So if I were you I wouldn’t be trying to cause trouble because that will only lead to bad things happening to a little Ghoulie." Ghoul glared at him, "Don’t call me Ghoulie and what do you want from me!" He snapped as he was starting to lose his temper as Korse stood there laughing as he turned towards the door. 

"Oh you will soon see Ghoul, it’s just not ready for you yet." He said as the asain lady went out the door as Korse stood there watching Ghoul as he did the same. "You my boy are going to try something for us and we went to see if it works but that’s all I’m going to tell you." He said as he started heading out the door before he turned around. "Oh and Ghoul welcome to Battery City," He said laughing as the door as Ghoul fall to the ground pulling his hair in anger. 'What the hell does he want to test on me,' he thought angrily wishing that the gang was here.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Party what is the plan?" Kobra asked as he went over to Party to look over his shoulder of the map of Bli/nd building. "I don’t fucking know! All I know is that we can’t go charging in there for Ghoul or we will get shot dead." He said as he pulled away from the map as he paced the room as the other two watched him. "Well would we have any idea of where they would be holding him?' Kobra asked as he looked at the map as Jet come over to look at it.

"Well from what I heard from those that were able to get out and remember they were either on the middle floor or on the bottom of the building." Jet said pointing to both of the spots as Kobra nodded his head before he turned around to look at Party. "Poison how about we try to watch the city a few days try to figure out if there is a way to get in without being notice and also we will be able to figure out the safest way to get out of there." He said as Party stopped as he stood there and thought about the idea.

"Alright let’s do it. Guys go grab anything we will need for the trip and the stake out." Party said as both of the men nodded their heads as they left Party alone in his room. He gave a loud sigh as he went over to pick up the map when he felt his boot step on something as he looked down to see what he stepped on. Party's breathe caught in his throat as he saw that it was Ghouls necklace as he bend down to get it as he just stood there and stare at it while he tried to keep the tears at bay. "Party! You ready!" He heard Kobra shout as he when to get the map as he kept the necklace in his hand. He made his way out of the room seeing that Kobra was waiting for him, while Kobra spotted Ghouls necklace in his hands.

"Don’t worry Party we will get him back, I promise." He said as Party nodded his head as he grabbed his mask. "Come on Kobra we better get going," he said as he pushed the door open seeing that Jet was putting away the last few things before he got into the car. Party got into the driver’s seat as he put Ghouls necklace over the mirror as he started up the car. He turned his head a little to see Kobra turn on the radio as he picked up speed. "This is for all you crash queens and motor baby's! And for the Killjoys, go get your friend back," Dr. Death said as Party laughed as he looked over at Kobra. "How does he know," he shouted over the blasting music as Kobra shrugged his shoulders. "Let’s go get Ghoul," he said as Party nodded his head as he sped up more, hoping that they would get to Ghoul in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghoul groaned as he rolled over this sad thing call for a bed as he watched the door waiting for someone to come get him. He spent most of the night not being able to sleep as he either watched the door or wondering how the guys were going to save him out of this one. He sighed as he closed his eyes as he heard the door open as he quickly jumped to his feet as he watched the women and a drac come in. "Mr. Korse would like you to please come with me to the testing room," she said in a monotone voice as Ghoul crossed his arms. "And what if I don’t want to?" Ghoul asked as the women turned to the drac as she gave it a nodded as he pulled out his ray gun.

"Mr. Korse said that if you won’t come easily then I’m allowed to have you knocked out so that you will not cause any problems. Now Ghoul will you come with us or are we going to have to knock you out?" She asked as she pulled out a pair of hand cuffs as she moved forward to put them on Ghoul as he sighed in defeat. "Fine I'll go with you," he said as he held out his arms as the cuffs were put on before he was pulled out of the room. Ghoul tried to look around and see what floor he was on but everything looked the same, he thought bitterly as he was pushed into a room by the drac. "Ah look how is here, well hello Ghoul. Did you sleep well? I was told that you didn't want your food," Korse said as he stood by the chair as Ghoul just watched him.

"What do you want Korse?" He asked as he looked around the room seeing all kinds of needles and pills throughout the room. "Like I said before I want you to try something for me. You put him in this chair and make sure you tie him down, we don’t want him getting hurt during the test." Korse said chuckling darkly as the drac shoved Ghoul into the chair before tying him up as Ghoul watched Korse grab a pill and a needle. "Now Ghoul I’m told this is going to hurt either way so what do you want? A pill or a shot Ghoul?" Korse asked as he stood in front of Ghoul as he holds both of them as Ghoul glared at him.

"How about none? And what the hell do you want me to test!" He yelled as he pulled at his ties as Korse just laughed darkly. "Oh Ghoul that will do you no good and for your other question, you will find out later. Now be a good boy and pick what you want and if you do we will let you go back to your friends." Korse said as Ghoul shook his head as he kept his mouth closed as Korse started to lose his temperature. "One last time Ghoul, pill or shot?" He snarled as he got into Ghoul face as Ghoul kept his mouth shut, glaring at the man. "Well then, I think you would like the shot then if you’re going to play mute." He said as he put down the pill as the women cleaned a spot on his arm as Ghoul started to shake. "I swear to God Korse you’re going to pay..." Before Ghoul could finish he felt a horrible pain rush through his body as he watched Korse remove the needle.

Ghoul tried to keep his mouth shut as the pain worsen though out his whole body, thinking that this was a new way to get information out of him. "Oh Ghoul," he heard Korse faintly say as pain blurred his vision, feeling like his insides where being change. "I’ll be seeing you soon again, for the mean time I’ll be watching you." He said as Ghoul gave up and screamed out of pain as it worsen in his stomach feeling like someone was trying to rip it out of them as he could faintly hear people talking before he passed out from the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Party groaned as he opened his eyes to see that a white van from Bli/nd was leaving Battery city from where they were hiding. 

"Hey guys wake up, we got some movement going on," Party said as he heard the other guys groan as Party watch the van before it stopped at the being of zone 1. "Guys do you see that," he asked as he watched them shove something out before they toke off speeding back to the city. 

"Huh I wonder what that was. Should we go check Party?" Kobra asked as Party nodded his head as he started up the car and drove to the lump in the sand.

He stopped a few feet away before he got out of the car with his ray gun ready as he heard the others get out as he made his way to the lump. He stopped as he gasped in shock as he felt tears coming to his eyes seeing that it was Ghoul as he got closer. 

"Party what is it," he heard Jet asked as he turned around to see that the guys were hanging back. "Guys it’s Ghoul," he said as he tried not to sob seeing his face cover in blood as Ghoul gave a weak groan. "Ghoul? Ghoul can you hear me? It’s me Party, are you ok? What hurts," Party asked as he helped Ghoul up to a sitting position as he blinked at Party.

"Everything," he rasped as he leaned to the side to cough up some blood as the other guys came over and kneeled in front of Ghoul giving Party a worried look. 

"Ghoul what did they do to you," Party asked as he wiped away the blood as Ghoul closed his eyes groaning, trying to fight off the tiredness as he reopened his eyes to look at Party. He tried to smile to let the older man that he was ok but he figured it didn’t work because Party was quickly pulling him to his feet. "Jet where is the nearest medical area around here?" Party asked as Jet pulled out his map as he looked at it, "Not unlit zone 3." He said as Party cursed quietly as he looked down at Ghoul.

"Party...” He heard his voice being said quietly as he bended down to Ghouls level. "Ya Ghoul?" "Can you please just take me home?" He asked as darkness started to fill his vision again. "But Ghoul...” "Please Gee... I’m so tired," Ghoul got out before he passed out again as Party quickly caught him as he looked down at Frank in shock. He never called him that for the longest time, not even when they were in the dinner. He knew in his gut that there was something wrong with Ghoul as he looked at the rest of his team. "It’s up to you Party," Kobra said as he watched his brother before Party nodded.

"Guys lets go home and we will figure out what they did to Ghoul later." He said as he got into the back with Ghoul as he pushed his hair out of his face as Kobra drove. "Please be okay Frankie," he whispered quietly as he held his hand watching the desert blend by as he was pulled off to sleep also.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghoul groaned as he opened his eyes feeling like he had fallen off a building twice and got run over by a Mack truck. He slowly sat up hissing at the soreness that he felt throughout his whole body as the door opened to reveal a tired looking Party. "Ghoul! Your wake! How are you feeling?" Party asked as he rushed to Ghouls side as Ghoul blinked at him, "Party what do you mean that I’m wake?" Ghoul asked watching Party as he frowned heavily, "Um Ghoul you have been out for three days, we were starting to get every worried that you haven’t woken up yet and that we were going to take you to the nearest medic unit if you didn’t wake up today." Party said his voice rough with emotion as he tried not to cry as Ghoul pulled him into a hug ignoring the soreness.

"Hey I’m okay, I mean I’m sore as hell now but I’m okay Gerard." He said hoping that using his real name would get through to him as Gerard nodded his head as he smiled before he pulled Frank into a rough kiss. He pulled away gasping for breath as he pushed Franks hair behind his ear, "God Frankie I missed you so much and I was so worried about you..." Before he could finish there was a knock at their door as Kobra came into the room. "Oh good Ghoul your wake. Why don’t you come out and get some food into you then you can tell us what happened." He said as Ghoul nodded his head as Party helped him to his feet as the room wobbled a little before they made their way into the dining room. "You sit while I get you some food," Party said as Ghoul sat down in the booth as he watched Party before he turned to see Kobra watching him.

"Hey I’m okay I’m just sore as hell... Like I have been mosh pitting for hours," Ghoul said trying to make the other male to stop frowning as he nodded before giving a small smile. "Ok Ghoul," he said as Party came over with a can of dog food as Ghoul made a face. "Really? Don’t we have anything else that is ok enough to eat?" "Nope sorry Ghoul, though me and Kobra will most likely go on a run today," Jet said as he sat down besides Kobra as he blushed a little as Ghoul watched on rising an eye brow. Kobra ignored him as he asked him what everyone has been thinking the past few days, "What the hell happened Ghoul?" He asked as Ghoul ate the dog food making faces as he did before he cleared his mouth. "Long story short they wanted me to test this new drug, I said no of course Korse didn’t like that and gave me a shot. I don’t know what happened to me or what the hell they did to me, all I know that it fucking hurt as hell and the next time I see that man I’m going to knee him in the balls before I kill him... Oh he said that he would be watching, which isn’t fucking new." Ghoul said as he shoved away the empty can as the group was silent as they toke in all the information.

"Ok well I think we should keep an eye on you the next few days to see if anything happens to you. Don’t give me that look Ghoul, you don’t fucking know what Korse did to you," Party snapped as Ghoul grumbled. "Well I’m not some fucking lab rat," he said as he glared back at Party as Kobra sighed as he shared a look with Jet. "Hey Party me and Jet are going to go get some food and other things. Also check in with Show Pony to see if he heard anything about what Bli/nd's new drug is," he said as Party nodded his head as looked at his brother. "Ok that sounds like a good idea. You two be careful," he said as the two got up and headed out the door. "Don’t worry we will," Kobra said before the front door shut as they listened to the motorcycles start up before speeding away.

"Thank fuck, I thought they were never going to leave." Ghoul said before he turned Party’s face towards him as he kissed him roughly nipping at his lip as Party moaned loudly before he pushed Ghoul away. "Ghoul I don’t think we should do this I mean you just woke up and..." "Gerard shut the fuck up, I want you ok? I can’t remember the last time we had sex... Please Gee?" He asked as the older man groan before he pulled Frank up as he pulled him to their room. "Ok Frankie...”


	7. Chapter 7

Frank groaned as Gerard shoved them onto their bed before going to kiss him roughly. "Are you sure about this Ghoul?" "God yes! And what did I say about code names in bed Gerard? Please just kiss me again," moaned as he rubbed his hard on against Gerard’s as he moaned loudly glad that the guys had left for the day as he went back to kissing Frank. He pulled back to pull off his shirt and Frank before he went back to kissing him before he slowly made his way down his body biting and licking until he got to his pants. "Gerard please," Frank groaned as Gerard opened his pants before taking his hard-on into his mouth as Frank moaned loudly as his hands fly to Gerard’s head.

He watched as Gerard slowly started bobbing up and done as he sucked as he closed his eyes before he pulled on his firey red hair. "God Gerard! Your mouth... Fuck! If you keep this up I’m going to cum," he said gasping as he pulled Gerard off of him and pulled him up for a hungry kiss. He groaned at the taste of his and Gerard’s as he opened up Gerard’s pants, "Come on I want these off." Frank said pulling away trying to catch his breath as he licked his bitten lips as he shoved off his pants as Gerard did the same before he pulled Gerard back onto of him groaning at the feeling of him as he kissed him some more.

"Gerard please," he said as he pulled away again to see Gerard biting his lip in worry as he looked around the room quickly before looking back at Frank. "Frank I don’t think we have any lube left," he said as Frank groaned in frustration. "Fine then we do it like we used to after we got off stage," Frank said as he pulled Gerard’s fingers into his mouth as he sucked hard. Gerard’s breathe caught in his throat at the memory and the feeling of Frank’s mouth around his fingers. "There now will you please fuck me!" He said before he groaned loudly feeling Gerard enter a finger into him before he added another as he hissed at the slight pain before he nodded his head. Gerard slowly stretched him wanting to be careful since it has been forever since they had done it like this. "Ok that is enough, come on I want to feel you fucker." Frank said as he pushed Gerard’s fingers out of him as he groaned at the loss of them before Gerard had his dick at his hole, wet with spit.

"If it hurts to much tell me to stop and I will," Gerard said as he pushed in all the way as Frank groaned and hissed at the feeling of him in him as Gerard stopped. "Ok move! You’re not going to break me!" Frank said as Gerard pulled back before he slammed hard into Frank moaning from feeling Frank as also moaned loudly cause Gerard hit him right there. "Gee I’m not going to last that much longer," Frank groaned feeling that he was getting close. "Same here, God Frankie it’s been too long." Gerard said as he started to lose his rhythm as he wrapped a hand around Franks leaking dick. "Come one Frankie want to feel you," he said gasping as he felt Frank tighten around him before he come as Gerard gave a few more pushes before he come also.  
"God that was amazing," Gerard said before he pulled out and got up to find something to clean them off as Frank hummed happily. "Ya that was," said as he started to close his eyes before he opened them to see Gerard crawl back into bed. "Go to sleep Frankie, Ill wake you later. Love you." "Love you too Gee," he muttered ignoring the bad feeling that was nagging him in the back of the head as he feel to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Frank groaned as Gerard shoved them onto their bed before going to kiss him roughly. "Are you sure about this Ghoul?" "God yes! And what did I say about code names in bed Gerard? Please just kiss me again," moaned as he rubbed his hard on against Gerard’s as he moaned loudly glad that the guys had left for the day as he went back to kissing Frank. He pulled back to pull off his shirt and Frank before he went back to kissing him before he slowly made his way down his body biting and licking until he got to his pants. "Gerard please," Frank groaned as Gerard opened his pants before taking his hard-on into his mouth as Frank moaned loudly as his hands fly to Gerard’s head.

He watched as Gerard slowly started bobbing up and done as he sucked as he closed his eyes before he pulled on his firey red hair. "God Gerard! Your mouth... Fuck! If you keep this up I’m going to cum," he said gasping as he pulled Gerard off of him and pulled him up for a hungry kiss. He groaned at the taste of his and Gerard’s as he opened up Gerard’s pants, "Come on I want these off." Frank said pulling away trying to catch his breath as he licked his bitten lips as he shoved off his pants as Gerard did the same before he pulled Gerard back onto of him groaning at the feeling of him as he kissed him some more.

"Gerard please," he said as he pulled away again to see Gerard biting his lip in worry as he looked around the room quickly before looking back at Frank. "Frank I don’t think we have any lube left," he said as Frank groaned in frustration. "Fine then we do it like we used to after we got off stage," Frank said as he pulled Gerard’s fingers into his mouth as he sucked hard. Gerard’s breathe caught in his throat at the memory and the feeling of Frank’s mouth around his fingers. "There now will you please fuck me!" He said before he groaned loudly feeling Gerard enter a finger into him before he added another as he hissed at the slight pain before he nodded his head. Gerard slowly stretched him wanting to be careful since it has been forever since they had done it like this. "Ok that is enough, come on I want to feel you fucker." Frank said as he pushed Gerard’s fingers out of him as he groaned at the loss of them before Gerard had his dick at his hole, wet with spit.

"If it hurts to much tell me to stop and I will," Gerard said as he pushed in all the way as Frank groaned and hissed at the feeling of him in him as Gerard stopped. "Ok move! You’re not going to break me!" Frank said as Gerard pulled back before he slammed hard into Frank moaning from feeling Frank as also moaned loudly cause Gerard hit him right there. "Gee I’m not going to last that much longer," Frank groaned feeling that he was getting close. "Same here, God Frankie it’s been too long." Gerard said as he started to lose his rhythm as he wrapped a hand around Franks leaking dick. "Come one Frankie want to feel you," he said gasping as he felt Frank tighten around him before he come as Gerard gave a few more pushes before he come also.  
"God that was amazing," Gerard said before he pulled out and got up to find something to clean them off as Frank hummed happily. "Ya that was," said as he started to close his eyes before he opened them to see Gerard crawl back into bed. "Go to sleep Frankie, Ill wake you later. Love you." "Love you too Gee," he muttered ignoring the bad feeling that was nagging him in the back of the head as he feel to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow/late updates but I plan to have this story update all today. Hope you guys enjoy it! Also I tried to fix all my mistakes that I might have miss. Please let me know what you guys think. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

(Few days later)  
Ghoul groaned as he quickly got out of their bed as he ran to the bathroom as he threw up yet again as he felt Party come up behind him as he rubbed his back. "Ghoul this is the sixth time you have thrown up, Im going to find Jet and were going to go get you some medicane to see if it helps." He said as Ghoul nodded his head as he got up before he flushed the toilet thanking the high heavens that they still had water in this place as he rinsed out his mouth. "Ok Im going to go talk to Korbra and Pony and see what they are up to." Ghoul said as he left the bathrooom before Party pulled him over to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Im worried about you Frankie." Party said said as he pulled back.

"I know Gee, I love you but you better get going." Ghoul said as Party nodded his head as they both left the room as Party went over to talk to Jet as Ghoul went to the back to see that Show was watching Kobra praticung fighting. "Hey guys, hey Show have you heard anything else about what that drug is that they gave me." Ghoul asked as Show shook his head, "No sorry as before nothing new. How are you feeling?" Ghoul groaned as Kobra came over and sat down besides them, "I was six again so Party and Jet are going to try to find some medicane for me to see if it helps me. Now you what is going on with you and Jet?" He asked as Kobra blushed lightly as he glared at Ghoul. "Nothing is going on." He said as he looked out into the desert, "Oh that is bullshit pretty, I have seen the way you two have been eye balling each other lately," Show said as Kobra sighed in defeat as he looked at his two friends.

"Ok so I think Im falling for him, I mean it used to be a curse but now... Well I dont know its weird. Less about me lets go back to you Ghoul, so me and Show have been talking and we think we know why your sick but you might not like it." Kobra said as Ghoul nodded his head as he waited for him to go on, "Well we think its because of the drug and it did something to you." "What pretty here is trying to say is that we think that you might be pregant, I mean your having all the signs so far." Show said as Kobra glared at him, "What?" "I told you not to call me pretty Show." "But it fits you so well, what would you rather have Jet call you that?" Before Kobra could speak Ghoul spoke, "What the hell do you mean that I might be pregant? Thats inpossitble! Im a man for crying out loud!" Ghoul yelled thinking that this idea was crazy as Show sighed, "Well yes we do know that but we dont know what Korse did to you. Here just try and if your not then we will think of more theories about you." Show said as he pulled out a pregancy test out of his bag as Ghoul stare at it.

"How did you get a hold of that? And this is crazy!" Ghoul said as he toke the thing as he looked down at it. "Lets just say I know a person that knows a person, now go inside and try before we make you." Show said as Ghoul got up grumbling as he went to the bathroom as he looked down at the little box thinking it was silly as he read the instutions. After he had finished he put the test on the counter as he waited for the time to be up as he thought about if he was pregant. He shaked his head as he looked at himself in the mirror "Don’t be silly Ghoul that shit doesn’t happen." He said to himself as he looked up at the old clock on the wall figuring that time was up as he picked up the test and looked at it. He felt his breath catch as he looked at it seeing that there was a smiley face as he dropped it as he picked up the box and looked at it before he picked back up the test.

This is impossible; this cannot be happening Ghoul thought as he looked at the test looking at the smile. "Ghoul you ok in there?" He heard Kobra asked as he fell to his knees as he let out a choked sob, "No Kobra this isn’t good." He said as Kobra pushed opened the door to see his friend on the ground looking at the pregnancy test as he slowly moved to sit down beside him. "Mikey... I’m pregnant what the hell I’m I going to do," he sobbed as Mikey pulled his friend into a tight hug trying to calm him. "It’ll be ok Frankie, I’m here for you and so will be the rest of the guys. So what are you going to do, are you going to keep it?" He asked as Ghoul nodded his head, "Ya I mean I just can’t do it no matter how freaked out I am that’s me and Gees kid... Oh God what I’m I going to tell Gerard." He asked as they heard the Trans-Am pull up.

"Well just go let him now and if he's an asshole about it I'll kick his ass," Kobra said as he helped Ghoul to his feet as he was pulled into a hug. "Thanks Mikey," he said as Mikey nodded his head as he pulled away. "No problem you go tell my brother now," he said as he left the room as Party came in looking a little confused. "What do you have to tell me Frankie?" He asked as he looked at him as Frank sighed heavily. He looked at the other male before he pulled out the pregnancy test and held it out to him as he looked more confused.

"Gee... I’m pregnant..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Gee... I’m pregnant..." Frank said as Gerard stared at him in shock as he wanted to laugh and say to stop messing around but then he looked back down at the pregnancy test smiling back at him. "I... What? Frank this is impossible? You know that right?" Gerard asked as he dropped the pregnancy test as Frank glared at him. "Then tell me oh smart one, why the hell does that say I’m pregnant huh? Why have I been throwing up also every other morning since we had sex? Cause I’m pregnant and don’t you dare pull the is it mine sit cause you better fucking know it is!" Frank yelled as Gerard stared back in shock as it slowly sunk in that Frank was pregnant.

"Are you going to keep it," Gerard asked wincing as soon as the words came out as Franks face turned red. "Really? Of course I’m going to keep it! What the hell is that kind of question? You know I’m against that bullshit! I thought that you were to! Why what you don’t want it," he asked softly after his yelling fit as Gerard just stood there. "I.. I need to go think," he said as he quickly left the room as Ray and Mikey watched on as his brother frowned heavily at Gerard as Frank chased after him. "What! You are not fucking leaving me asshole! We are going to talk about this!" He yelled as the door slammed shut as he listened to the Trans-AM speed away as he fell to his feet and broke down crying. "Don’t worry Frank he will be back, he just needs to think. I promise, me and Ray are here for you. Come one why don’t you go lay down and get some rest?" Mikey asked as he helped Frank to his feet as he kept on crying and into his bedroom.

"Hey can you keep an eye on him," Mikey asked quietly as Frank kept on crying as Ray nodded his head. "Ya sure Mikey." "Thanks I’m going to keep an eye out for my asshole brother," Mikey said as he went to go back out into the dinner before he was stopped by Ray. "What...” Before he could finish Ray was kissing him before he pulled away in shock as Ray smiled at him. "Don’t worry we will talk about this later, I promise. You go watch out for your brother." He said as Mikey nodded his head as he went back out into the main room with a huge smile on his face before it disappeared as he heard Frank sob.

*****************Meanwhile*****************

Gerard stopped the car not that far away from the dinner as he hit his head against the wheel before he sighed and got out. He didnt mean to ran away ok so that was a lie, he did but he was fucking terrified. Hes not ready for a kid, he thought as he paced and how the hell are we going to take care of it in the zones for crying out loud while we cannt take care of ourselves. He sighed as he looked over at the car before he looked at the small dot of what was the dinner, "Just think what Ghoul is going through you asshole." He said out loud to himself as he frowned before he got back into the car and drove back to the dinner.

By the time he got back it was starting to get dark as he made his way into the dinner as he was slammed into a walll. "You asshole! Why the hell did you fucking leave! Do you realize how upset you got Frank? It toke us forever to calm him down and try to rest." His brother hissed at him as Gerard tried to get out of his grip but with no look. "I know! And Im fucking sorry, I was just scared and so I ran." Gerard said as he hung his head as Mikey let go of him as he stepped back and frowned. "Ya and how do you think Frank feels? He’s more scared then you are, you now that right?" "Yes," he said rubbing the back of his neck as he gave his and Frank’s room a longing look. "Ok well then go in there and tell him you’re sorry or I will keep my promise and kick your ass." Mikey said as Gerard nodded his head as he went to their room as he slowly pushed open the door.

"Gee?" "Frankie I’m so so sorry and I shouldn’t have ran like a chicken, I should have stayed here and talked it out with you. Can you please forgive me?" He asked in a shushed tone as Frank sat up before he pulled Gerard into bed. "Of course I do, so that means you do want the baby right?" "Of course I do! I don’t know how but we will get through this together." Gerard said as he pulled Frank into his chest as he felt Frank nodded his head. "Night Gee, love you." "Love you too," Gerard said as he fall asleep also feeling like this was only the beginning of their worries.


	11. Chapter 11

Mikey’s POV:

I sighed as I watch my brother go into his and Frank’s room as I shook my head before I made my way to my room. I opened the door to see that Ray was waiting for me as he smiled as I smiled back before sitting down beside him. "So I’m guessing that Gerard came back?" "Ya and I made sure that I got through his thick head to not do that again or I would kick his ass." I said as Ray laughed quietly as I felt my heart speed up at the sound.

"I can’t believe that Frank is pregnant... The next few months are going to be really hard and we will have to keep a close eye out for Korse." He said as I nodded my head thinking about what Frank said about Korse seeing him soon as I sighed. "What’s wrong Mikey," Ray asked as he pulled me into a hug as I leaned my head against to his chest. "Well just everything that is going on with Frank and Gerard. Also with you kissing me... Why did you do that?" I asked as I pulled away from him as I looked at his face seeing him blushing lightly. "Well I overheard you and Show talking the one day about me and well I love you too Mikey." Ray said as I looked at him in shock as I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest and ran away.

"Wait you love me? For how long," I asked as he pulled me back into his arms. "Well ever since I met you really and I have been falling from that day since but I thought that you never felt that way about me since you were always with someone." He said softly as I shook my head, "I did that because I thought that you didn’t feel that way about me. I figured that I could try loving someone else but it didn’t work." I said as we both lay down and we were facing each other.

"Well I do love you and I want you to be my boyfriend or partner or whatever... I just want to be with you." Ray said as I nodded my head as I leaned in to kiss him softly as he kissed me back before I pulled away. "I can do that." I said as I yawned as I started to close my eyes before I opened them and started laughing. "What," Ray asked as he kept his eyes closed. "You’re going have to tell our fearless leader and my brother about this you know." I said laughing as Ray opened his eyes as he frowned before he kissed me. "He doesn’t scare me, besides I think he will be fine with it. Now go to sleep Mikey." Ray said as he closed his eyes as I closed my eyes as I mumbled, "Love you Ray." Before falling asleep feeling like everything was right with the world for the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Frank woke to the smell of food as he made his way out into the dinner to see that Ray was cooking something as Mikey watched on while Gerard frowned a little. "Hey guys! What are you cooking Ray?" Frank asked as he sat down besides Gerard as Gerard pulled frank closer to him. "Oatmeal that me and Mikey were able to get," he said as he served the food as Frank hungrily ate it. "Oh my God! This is amazing! Hey why are you all frowny," Frank asked as he looked over at Gerard. "Well we need to figure out what we are going to do; I mean we won’t know when you will need to give the baby. And Mikey and Ray reminded me of what Korse said and I’ll be damned if he takes my baby." Gerard said as he said in anger as Frank nodded his head.

"Well then what do we do then? It’s not like we can leave the zones," Frank said. "Well we could, I have heard stories about the rest of the country that it isn’t like this and there is food and no worries about dracs or scarecrows." Mikey said as everyone looked at Mikey in confusion, "I mean how do we get most of our stuff? From the traders that travel through the zones and where do they get it, not from Battery city for that I’m sure." Mikey said as Gerard frowned, "But still if we try to run then Korse will follow us and we will just be bring Bli/nd to everyone else. Also I don’t want him to think that he has won, guys this needs to end now." Gerard said as the group grew quiet as they thought about what they should do.

"We could blow up Bli/nd and with Korse too that way they will be gone and we won’t have to worry about them anymore. People will be able to stop living in fear and be able to live the way they want to, we could leave the zones and have a normal life again guys." Frank said as the group thought about it, "I think it’s the best plan we have." Mikey said as Ray nodded his head as they looked at Gerard as he thought about it. "It seems that it is the best thing going for us at the moment and the faster we can get rid of them the more we can focus on taking care of the baby." Gerard said as they nodded their heads, "Now this is going to be huge and were going to need help. Mikey you talk to Show and Dr. D. get the news out about what we are planning. Ray you try to find anyone that knows how to make or work with explosives."

He paused as they both nodded their heads, "I’ll look at the building plans to figure out what will be the best place to place the explosives. Also I’ll try to see how else will be willing to help." He said as everyone nodded their heads as Frank frowned, "What about me Gerard?" He asked as Gerard frowned, "You’re not doing anything Frank. Your pregnant, you shouldn’t be fighting or be doing anything dangerous that could hurt you or the baby." He said as Frank glared at him, "Really? I’m not even fucking showing yet! I don’t see why I cannot help, it’s my idea!" He yelled as he stood up. "Frank just no." Gerard said not bugging on the matter as Frank growled under his breath before he stormed out of the dinner.

"Frank! Great now I have to go after him and make sure he doesn’t get hurt." Gerard said as he left the dinner as he looked for Ghoul, not seeing him anywhere. "Ghoul! Where are you?" He yelled before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as everything went black...


	13. Chapter 13

Party groaned as he slowly opened his eyes as he fought off the sharp pain in the back of his head as he sat up. He looked around as he cursed as he realized that he was captured and was now at Bl/ind main headquarters. He watched as the door opened as a smirking Korse walked in, "Looked who decided to finally wake up, I was worried that those dracs knocked you out to hard." He said laughing as Poison glared at the man, "What do you want Korse and where the hell is Ghoul?" He demanded as he stood up as he made his way over to Korse as he kept a close eye on the drac behind him.

"Don’t worry Party dear Ghoul is fine and so is the child, well they much better than fine. Lucky they are getting an upgrade." He said as Party felt his heart sink a little, "What do you mean by upgrade?" He asked trying to keep his cool as Korse eyed him up and down before he turned to the drac. "Cuff him up and if he fights knock him out, I shall show you Party." He said as the drac put him in chains before he was shoved out of the room as he followed Korse down the hall and into another room. Party looked around the room as he notice that there was a glass wall with a door as Ghoul was on the other side of it with all kinds of wires in him. Gerard couldn’t help but feel a little sick and worried as he could see that Frank was now starting to show a little bump.

"What did you do to him," he asked as he was pulled over to the wall as he just wants to pull Frank out of the bed and get him out of him. "Making him stronger and his baby, well I should say your baby right? Anyways that child will become our next super solider but we have to make sure that it works so we are trying it out on dear Ghoul." He said smirking as Poison bite his lip so he wouldn’t start yelling that no his child would not be helping the likes of you. "Why is he already starting to show?" He asked hoping that he wasn’t out that long, "Oh were speeding along the processes of it, since we don’t have the time to wait for 12 months or however long they side it normally takes." He said as Gerard tried not to lose his lunch and not punch the bastard in the face for what he was doing to Frank.

Gerard knew that he needed to get them out of there soon as he noticed that Frank was starting to wake up. "You should let me stay by his side," he said quickly as a plan started to form in his head as Korse raised his eye brow. "And why should I," he asked as Poison noticed that Ghoul was starting to freak out. "Because only I can calm him down and you don’t want him stressing because it is bad for a baby’s health and could kill it." He said as he said hoping that Korse would fall for it as he slowly nodded his head as Gerard cheered in his head because yes Korse was giving in. "Fine but we will be keeping a close eye on you two and if anything seems like it shouldn’t be, you will be going back into your cell." Korse said as he opened the door as he let Party in before closing it as Party made his way to Frank’s side.

"Party what the hell is going on?" He asked in a shush tone as he watch Korse talk to the drac before he left leaving the drac there. "I’ll explain later Fun; we need to think of a plan to get out of here." He said as Ghoul sadly shook his head, "We won’t get out of here we will die before we can get out of here." He said as Gerard smirked, "No that won’t happen Ghoul, let me tell you a story how the good guys die and the bad guys win." He said as Ghoul smiled as Gerard quoted their old song, "Ok then what is the game plan then?"


	14. Chapter 14

*Few days later*

Gerard sighed as he looked at Franks sleeping form, so far none of their plans had work and it almost ended up with Gerard being thrown back into his cell again. At least they were able to get them to take out all the needles and a tub out of Frank, saying that it was making Frank uncomfortable which made the baby uncomfortable. He gave a soft smile as Frank opened his eyes as he looked over at Gerard before he place his hand on his growing tummy.

"So I was thinking and we have to get out of here soon, we can’t wait for help with the rate of your baby growing. If we do that it might be done by then and I don’t want to think about that." Gerard said as Frank nodded his head as he sat up, "Well then what, we weren’t able to get the hand cuffs off of you but we were able to get them off of me. Though now I want be able to do that much or you won’t fear for the health of the baby." He said as Gerard frowned as he nodded his head as he rested his head on Franks bed.

"Party someone is coming," he said in a lower voice as a nurse walked into the room with her face covered with a mask. "Hello Mr. Poison and Mr. Ghoul, you two will be getting moved today," the nurse said as both the man gasped in shock at the voice. "Cherry," Party whispered as the nurse pulled the mask down a little to smile before she pulled it back up. "Ok you two listen and listen good because I won’t be able to stay long. I’m going to move you out of the room, then there’s going to be a 'power failure' and then you two will be out of here. Just make sure to stay with me, got it?" She asked as she acted like she was checking on Frank meanly she was loosening Gerard’s hand cuffs.

"Ya we got it," Party said as she gave a short nodded to them. "I’ll be back later, until then act normal and don’t take to any of the nurses unless they talk to you first." She said before she left the door as Party sighed out in relief as he looked over at Ghoul. "Fucking finally I was starting to get sick of this bed and this food that they have been feeding me." He grumbled as Gerard gave a soft laugh as he grabbed Frank’s hand. "Now we just have to wait to get out of here," he said as they both sighed not knowing how long they would have to wait.

If only they knew that they were being watched...


	15. Chapter 15

It seemed like forever before Cherry came back to get them as she helped Ghoul into a wheel chair with Party 'chained' to the side of Ghouls wheel chair. "Ok remember you two when the lights go out follow me ok." She whispered as they both gave short nods as the lights started to flicker before they went out. "Yes, Kobra was able to do it. Ok you two follow me and will be getting out of her." She said as Party toke off his cuffs as he helped Ghoul up as they quickly made it down the hall.

It seemed like they were in the clear when alarms started going off as Cherry cursed before she pulled out her gun. "Shit! That shouldn’t be happening something didn’t go right," she said as she pick up speed as the two tried to keep up as she stopped at one of the control centers to see what’s going on. "Shit they found Kobra and Jet, we really need to get out of here before they come looking for us." She said as they watched Kobra and Jet fight before they toke off out of the building.

"Ghoul do you think you will be able to run," she asked in worry as she eyed up Ghouls baby belly. "I'll try; maybe the drugs will help me move faster." He said making a face as Party grabbed his hand as he gave him a squeeze before letting go. "Cherry do you have any other weapons on you?" He asked as they made their way down the hall having to stop every once in a while to hide as a drac would walk by. "No shit sorry," she said as she toke out a drac as it had spotted them as Party grabbed the weapon.

They seemed to be in the clear, all they had to do was get through the lobby and out to through the door to the waiting Trans-AM. Cherry cursed as she peaked around the corner before turning around and looking at the two killjoys. "So um we have a tiny problem," she whispered as Party looked to see what she was talking about to see about 20 dracs waiting with Korse in the front of them smirking.

"Come out killjoys! I know your there!" Korse shouted as Cherry and Party both shared a look before they nodded their heads as they placed themselves in front of Ghoul, ignoring his protests. "Did you really think that you would make it out of here? I’m very disappointed that your friends were able to get in here, but those dracs were taken care of. Now if you would be good killjoys will you hand over Ghoul?" Korse asked smirking as Party glared at the other man, "Like hell I will." Party said as Cherry nodded their head in agreement as Korse frowned at them.

"Well looks like I’m going have to take him by force then," he said as he nodded to the one drac as it stepped forward to Party. Party quickly toke out the gun he grabbed as he shot down the drac as Cherry toke care of the rest of the dracs leaving Korse all alone. "Well wow Cherry," they heard Ghoul say as Cherry just smirked. "Well I’m not the best shot in the zone just cause," she said as she turned her gun onto Korse.

"Cherry and Ghoul go, now!" Party said as he didn’t take his eyes off of Korse as he just smirked. "You can’t kill me Party; you don’t have the guts to do it." He said as Cherry was trying to make Ghoul leave as he wouldn’t move. "Ghoul, I mean it go! I’ll be fine, you save yourself!" He shouted as he quickly looked at Ghoul as he frowned before he nodded his head sadly as he let Cherry pull him out of the building. "You know we will get him back," Korse said as he pulled out his gun also as he stared down the killjoy leader.

"That’s not going to happen Korse, you’re going to die. You’re going to pay for all the lives that you have ruin and destroyed." He said as he fired his gun as he got Korse in the shoulder as he cursed loudly, before Party could get another shot off he was hit from behind as he crashed to the ground in pain.

"I think it’s, time to teach him a lesson," he heard Korse say as his vision blurred with pain before he felt another shot hit his back as everything went black...


	16. Chapter 16

I ran with Cherry until we stopped in front of the Trans-AM as the doors were shoved open, "Ghoul come on! We got to get going! We can get Party back later; it’s not safe for you." I heard Mikey yell as I shook my head as I quickly turned around and tried to get back to the building but I was stop by Cherry. "Ghoul you cannot go back in there! Think about the baby Ghoul, if you go back in there it’ll be all for nothing. Like Kobra said we will get Party back but we need to get you to safety."

I sighed as I nodded my head as I let myself get pulled into the car as Kobra toke off speeding as I heard the alarms start to go off. I looked behind us as I gave the building a longing look, wishing that I could go back and get Gerard. "Don’t worry Ghoul, he will be fine. He is a very tough man and he will fight to get out of there so that he can get back to you and your baby." Cherry said as I just nodded my head as I held on tightly to the chair as Mikey had to take the back roads to lose the dracs.

"Ghoul you should know that we are staying at Cherry's and Snow Owl's hide out until we find another one." Jet said as I nodded my head, "Ya sure ok." "Ghoul, stop it. We will get Party back," Mikey said from the front seat as he tried to glare at me as I nodded and tried to smile.

It seemed like for hours before we finally got to Cherry's hide out as I slowly got out of the car, feeling like I was getting bigger each day. I sighed as I followed the guys and Cherry into the small shack as Cherry turned around, "Ok so Snow Owl isn’t here at the moment she is visiting other killjoys. Anyways there are two rooms up here and then there are three rooms down stairs, Ghoul you can have one of the rooms on the first floor." She said as I nodded my head before frowning as it felt like I was being kicked on the inside.

I gasped in shock as I realized that was just what was happening, the baby was kicking. "Ghoul are you ok," Jet asked as the rest of them watched as I nodded my head as I felt tears fall from my eyes. "Ya... Guys the baby is kicking," I whispered not believing it as they all looked on in shock and awe.

"Can I..?

"Ya sure Cherry of course you can feel," I said as she moved forward as she gently placed her hand on my stomach. I gently moved it to where the baby was really kicking up a storm as she started at it in awe. "Oh my... Ghoul this is amazing if only Party was here..." She trailed off realizing what she said as I frowned as she gently removed her hand before she kissed me on the cheek. "Don’t worry Ghoul, we will get him back. Now everyone off to bed," she said as she went down stairs while I just stood there. 

"Frankie, come on. Gerard would want you resting, not worrying about him and causing yourself to stress. We will get him back, you need to rest. Don’t give me that look Frank you are staying, if you tried to come you would get hurt or the baby or you could get captured yet again." Mikey said as I nodded my head knowing that he was right as I went into one of the rooms and lay down.

I couldn’t help but frown as the baby stopped kicking as I looked up at the ceiling feeling like I was really alone for once in my life as I drifted off wondering how this became my life and wishing that Gerard was right here with me.


	17. Chapter 17

I groaned as I blinked opened my eyes as I noticed that I was strapped down on a table and I was in some room. I glared as I watched Korse walked into the room as he smirked down at me, "Well, well, well look how decided to wake up. Tell me Party where do you think your dear Ghoul went with his friends?" He asked as he walked around the table as he picked up a needle as I tried not to cringe at it.

"I don’t know where he is or where my friends toke him. Even if I did I would not tell you if it was to get out of here. I'd rather die than hand my child over to you," I spat at him as he frowned at me.

"Well if I killed you then you would be no use would you be? Huh? Now what should I do with you Party Poison? You would be too hard to make into a drac; it would take too long... or would it? You know that sounds like a lovely idea, make you forget everything send you to get your dear Ghoul and you baby. So I would have two of my future soldiers. Yes I like that idea a lot but you are going to be a lot of work." He said as I stared at him in horror, because no I could not let this happen.

"It won’t work! I’ll always remember Ghoul, no matter what! You will not win this Korse, we will and we will burn your damn company to the ground." I said as I hissed in pain as he had shoved the needle in my arm as I looked away from it not wanting to pass out from the sight of it.

"Well Mr. Poison, you are wrong. As I am speaking my solider gene is going through your body as I speak making you stronger and faster like your child and Ghoul." He said before he pulled out the needle as he moved around the room again before he came back to my side holding another needle.

"Anyway last words Party before you become a no one?" Korse asked as I fought to get out of the restrains as they would give while Korse just laughed at me. "It’s no use, you cannot get out. You might as well give up." He said as I glared at him.

"I will never give up, I will never forget for I am a killjoy and killjoys never die," I said as Korse glared at him before he shoved the needle into my arm. "Sweet, but you will forget. You are now mine Party Poison," I heard him faintly say as I felt the pain spread through me before I passed out from the pain as everything went numb and dark...


	18. Chapter 18

Frank groaned as he woke again to an empty bed, so far they have had no luck getting back into Bli/nd headquarters and they haven't figured out to save Party either. Frank couldn’t help but smile as the baby started kicking as he walked into the main room as he wished that Gerard was here to be able to feel it. Frank frowned as he notice that no one was in the room as he looked around.

"Kobra? Jet? Cherry? Hello is anyone home?" Frank called out as he heard nothing as he looked around nervously as he grabbed his gun off of the counter as he made his way through out of the rest of the hideout finding no one. He was starting to get very worried, because they would have let him know if they were going out.

He slowly made his way to the door as he looked outside as he felt his stomach drop, because there they were all outside and tied up with a smirking Gerard standing in front of them but it didn’t look like him. He looked colder and his hair was now black and shorter than it was before, he was also wearing a better living uniform. Frank realized quickly that this was not good at all and this wasn’t his Gerard. He just hoped that he could get him to remember him and what they were fighting for.

"Oh Frankie, come out come out where ever you are! Don’t you want to come join your friends? Don’t you miss me," he heard him mock as he looked at his friends seeing that they looked sad, angry and defeated. Frank took a slow breathe before he walked out of the hide out with his gun held high as Gerard smiled at him.

"Aw there he is, I thought I would have to go inside and get you. You know it wasn’t that easy to get them all like this after they realized that I was different and better then I was before." He said as he moved closer as Frank pointed his gun at Gerard, "Don’t come any closer or I will shoot you." He said as he tried not to let his voice shake because he really didn’t know if he would be able to shoot Gerard.

"Come on Frankie, we all know that you don’t have the guts to shoot me. Now why don’t you put down that gun and be a good boy, and come with me so we can take care of that baby." He said as he moved closer as Frank fired off a warning shoot as Gerard jump back in shock as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"You’re not Gee, you’re not being you! Stop this, don’t let them control them! Gerard you got to remember me and the baby! You fight for us, not for them!" He yelled as Gerard watched him as he clutched his head in pain.

"Shut up! I’m supposed to bring you back to Korse and he would let us keep the baby! We could live happy and normal lives, no more fighting!" He yelled as Frank shook his head as he toke a step closer to Gerard as he watched him carefully.

"No Gee, that is a lie and you know it. You really do, do you really think he would let us keep the baby? No he would kill us and make the baby into it a super solider. Come on Gerard you know that is all a lie, please remember you said you would never give up our baby, no matter what. Please Gee, I want you back." Frank whispered as tears started to fall down his eyes as Gerard felled to his knees as he howled in pain.

Frank watched worriedly as Gerard gasped in pain before he looked up as Frank breathed in a sigh of relief as Gerard looked like his normal self again. "Frankie? Oh my god! I’m so sorry, it was so horrible, it felt like I was watching everything and there was nothing that I would do. And..." Before he could finish he had a lap full of Frankie as he kissed him all over his face. They both pulled back as they heard the muffle shouts of their friends as Gerard looked shameful as Frank got up and helped let them out.

"Guys I’m so...” Before Gerard could finish everyone was hugging him before they pulled back and smiled at him. "Its ok man, were just glad to have you back." Ray said as everyone else nodded their heads as Frank gasped as the baby gave a hard kick. Gerard quickly went over to Frank’s side as he looked at him up and down. "Are you ok?"

"Ya I’m fine, it’s just the baby gave a really hard kick that’s all." Frank said smiling as Gerard looked shocked before his faced formed into awe as Frank gently glanced his hand on his stomach. Frank gasped as he felt horrible pain go through him as he almost dropped to the ground before Gerard grabbed him. "Frankie," he asked in worry as Frank gasped through the pain.

"I think the baby wants out," he gasped before he blackout from the pain as the killjoys quickly put him into the Tras-AM. "Hang in there Frankie, please. I just got you back." Gerard whispered as he kissed his head as he watched the desert fly by, hoping that they would be able to save Frank and the baby in time.


	19. Chapter 19

Frank groaned as he slowly opened his eyes as he looked around noticing that he wasn’t in his room at Cherry's hideout. He looked down as he felt like his heart was about to drop out of his stomach, the baby was gone.

"Gee," he crooked out thinking of all the things that went around as Gerard quickly came into the room.

"Oh thank god! Frankie you’re ok, I was so worried that you weren’t going to wake up and...” "Gee, where’s the baby? Is the baby ok?" Frank asked as he tried to sit up as Gerard gently pushed him down, "Easy frank, your stiches haven’t healed yet." Gerard said gently as Frank raised his eye brow before he lifted up his shirt to look at the stitching that was across his stomach.

"Gee where is the baby?" Frank repeated again as Gerard gave him a smile before he disappeared as Frank sighed heavily but he was talking it a good sign.

Frank watched as Gerard walked into the room carrying a small bundle as he gently placed it in Frank’s arms as he held his finger up to his lips. Frank couldn’t help but smile hugely and feel tears leaking out of his eyes, because there was his baby fast asleep in his arms and looking so peaceful. Frank looked up to see that Gerard was smiling and was trying to hide that he was crying as Frank gently pulled him into the bed with them.

"So it’s..?" "Boy, we have a baby boy Frankie," Gerard said in a hush voice as he let the tears fall, seeing that his family was finally together and ok. Frank looked down at their sleeping baby boy as he gently ran a finger over one of its eye brows before he looked up at Gerard. "Name," he asked gently as Gerard shrugged as he looked down at the baby.

"I thought you would want to name him, besides I had no idea what to name him. We have been having a hard enough time to get him to fall to sleep," he said as he gave a soft chuckle as Frank looked down at the baby as he thought about what to name him.

"How about Miles," he asked as the baby slowly blinked opened his eyes, showing that he had a mix of both his parents eye colors. "Miles sounds great, say hi to the newest killjoy Miles James Iero-Way," Gerard whispered as the Miles started to fall back to sleep as Frank smiled hugely.

"I like that a lot and I love you a lot. Thank you," he whispered as he gently kissed Gerard as he kissed back as he smiled at the scene in front of him. Frank was tired but alive with their sleeping son Miles, at that moment Gerard didn’t care about Bl/ind or that they would have to kill Korse now that Miles was born. All that left his mind as he lay down to sleep with his new family.


	20. Chapter 20

Frank was finally healed and was back to helping the gang to plan what to do next while taking care of baby Miles. Turns out they were at the Doc's new hideout and Dr. Death had helped Frank have the baby. At the moment they were all sitting around the table looking at Bl/ind maps and trying to figure out how to get in.

"This looks like the best way to get into the building without being notice, they don’t have that many cameras here and they don’t watch them as much. We will enter through here and then we go to the main room, were we will plant the bomb set it and run like hell. The bomb is set to go off in 20 minutes after it is set and then we have to move it and try not to be notice. This is a dangerous mission and some of us might not make it out. So how wants to do it," Party asked as he looked up from the map to see all the hands were raised, along with Ghouls.

"Ghoul you should stay here with the baby. It’s not safe... I-If I don’t make it, Miles should at least have one of his fathers with him." Party said as he tried not to let his voice crack as Ghoul glared at him. "No I am coming along too, Party you need all the help you can get and you know it. Miles will be fine with the doc and don’t say that fucker you will make it out of this." Ghoul said as he glared at Party as he nodded his head in defeat as he looked back down at the map.

"Alright then, we leave to night. Everyone go get ready and rest up, this one is going to be tuff." He said as the others nodded their heads as they went off to do their own thing leaving Gerard and Frank alone. "Frankie...” He said as he pulled Frank into a hug as Frank quickly kissed him before he pulled away as they both gasped for breathe.

"What was that for? Thought I’m not complaining," he said as he gently kissed Frank on top of his head as Frank smiled up at him. "Another reason for you not to stop fighting and to not give up, I’m not going to lose you fucker. I just got you back." Frank said as he held on tightly as Gerard hugged him back as tightly. They both pulled away from each other as they heard Miles to cry.

Mikey’s POV:

I smiled as I watched my brother and Frank go off to their son as I turned around to face Ray. I gave him a small smile as he pulled me into a tight huge. "Its ok Mikey, everything will be ok. You'll see." He whispered as I leaned up to kiss him as he kissed me back as I pulled away.

"Ray if we don’t..."

"Mikey we will," he said before he started kissing me again to shut me up as I smiled, we would be ok. We were the killjoys, we would get through this, and we had too much on the line.

(Later That Day)

Later on after the sun had set the Killjoys finished packing up the Trans-AM while Gerard and Frank told their son good-bye. "Don’t worry baby we will be back, until then be good for Doc and show okay?" Frank asked as the baby gurgled at them as Frank smiled before he gently kissed him on the head as he handed him back over to show.

"Party everything is ready to go, me and Jet are going to go on the bikes now." Kobra said as he came up as Party pulled his brother into a tight hug as they smiled at each other. "Tell Jet he better keep you safe or I’m kicking his ass," Party said as Kobra just laughed as he walked back to his bike before he and Jet both sped off through the night.

"Come on killjoys, let’s go." Gerard said as they got into the car before they sped off to Battery City as he focused on the task that they would have to face ahead of them, as he pushed the thoughts of their son to the back of his head. Before they knew it Battery City came into view as Gerard slowed down the car so they wouldn’t be heard as they went through the back way. Party stopped behind Bl/ind building spotting Kobra's and Jets bikes. "Alright everyone remember what they have to do," he asked as everyone nodded his head. "Alright be back here in 20 minutes, don’t wait for anyone if it doesn’t look like they are going to be coming back out." He said as Cherry and Snow nodded their heads as they got out before Gerard and Frank did.

They quickly made it inside only having to take down a few dracs that got in the way as they were able to make it to the main room without a lot of problems. Ghoul hurriedly hooked up the bomb before he started the timer. "Ok time to go," he said in a lowered voice as Party poked his head out the door, nodding his head that it was clear. Party couldn’t help but sigh as they got closer to the exit; they were going to make it. Party groaned as they ran right into Korse, he spoke to soon.

"Well, well, well, lookie what we have here and dear Ghoul what happened to the baby? Did you have it?" He asked as all the killjoys glared at the man, "Party we got 10 minutes." Ghoul whispered as Party thought quickly counting that Korse had 9 dracs with him. "Follow my lead," he whispered as he prayed to whatever God was watching over them it would work. Party stepped forward as the dracs and Korse raise their guns. Part quickly fired off his gun as they rest of the group did the same bring done all the dracs leaving Korse all alone.

"It’s over Korse, now move or die," Party warned as Korse moved out of the way as he glared as the killjoys hurried by. Party hissed in pain as he felt himself get shot as Ghoul turned around and quickly shot Korse as they heard him curse. They quickly made it to their rides as Party was shoved to the back of the car while Ghoul toke the wheel. They sped out of Battery City as boom went off, sending Bl/ind up in smoke and fire.

"We won," Party said from the back as Ghoul looked back and smiled while the girls cheered. Party closed his eyes glad that this war was finally over and their son would be able to live a normal life.


	21. Chapter 21

Frank couldn’t help but smile as he watched Miles chase Mikey around in his and Gerard’s back yard. Frank sighed as he thought about the pass 11 years, better living had fill given up a few weeks later after their main building had been blown to pieces and they a had lost to much during it. Also more people were starting to fight back; they soon realized they were fighting a losing battle. "Daddy! I got Uncle Mikey, I win, I win." Frank was brought out of his thoughts as he smiled as Miles come running over to Frank while Mikey grumbled.

"Uncle Mikey is a sore loser; he says that I’m a cheater. How can I be a cheater Daddy, I’m just faster." Miles said as Frank gave Mikey a warning look, they really haven’t gotten a chance to tell Miles what had happen to him to when he was still inside Franks body but a least he knew about what happened during the 'Danger Days', as people were now calling it these days.

"Daddy? Is the baby kicking yet," Miles asked excitedly as he placed his hand on Frank’s tummy as Frank shook his head as he gently pulled Miles onto his lap. Turns out what Bl/ind did to Frank was for life and wasn’t for a onetime thing, they found out when Frank got pregnant again when Gerard didn’t use protection, again. Frank was brought out of his thoughts as Miles leaped out of his lap and tackled Gerard.

"Ha! I got you Dad! Daddy says that the baby hasn’t kicked yet. Do you think it will be a boy or a girl? Also I want you to tell me more killjoy stories later like you promised... Opps I wasn’t supposed to tell Daddy that." Miles said as he looked guilty as Gerard messed with his black hair as he smiled down at their 11 year old sun. "It’s fine, Miles. Why don’t you go inside and wash up. Dinner will be ready soon." Gerard said as Miles nodded his head as he toke off into the house as Frank sighed, figuring they would have to tell Miles why he was so much faster, stronger, and smarter than other people.

"Are you mad," Gerard asked gently as he helped Frank to his feet as Frank shook his head as he was lead back into the house. "No it's just I’m not looking forward to the day when we have to tell Miles what happened." Frank explained as Gerard nodded his head as he helped Frank sit down as Mikey and Ray came walking into the kitchen. "Don’t worry Frankie; he will be fine with it. I have told him so many stories so far. I highly doubt that he will be upset when we tell him." Gerard said as Frank nodded his head, because he knew he was right, Miles loved learning about 'Danger Days'.

Frank smiled as his son came rushing into the kitchen as he sat down as his bright hazel eyes looked up at him. "Hey Daddy, do you think you could tell me some stories also?" Miles asked as he ate his food as Frank nodded his head as Miles smiled hugely. "Yay! Thanks Daddy!" Miles said as Frank just smiled and laughed, "Its fine son, it’s just fine." He said before he went back to eating with his family.

Everything was going to be fine; nothing could mess with Frank’s happiness, as he gave his husband a huge smile while he rubbed his tummy. Ya things were going to be just fine, Frank just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I hope to be posting much more now. So what did you think? Should I make a squeal? Please leave me comments and kudos! Thank you again for reading my story guys!


End file.
